YinYang
by TNE90
Summary: A orphen from the present, runs away from his past, when he soon meets a strange boy, his life takes a turn for the future.Meeting strange new people and creatures! *Everything in this story is Copyright by me characters and story*
1. Chapter 1

_Yin-Yang_

_Chapter,1,Running…_

_Year- 2008- _

_Rain….it poured from the sky like a shower head had just turned on, no wind nothing, just the straight down restless rain. And at this time of night the city lights lit the sky, cars slowed and turned there lights on. Brakes of trucks squealed as they drove and stopped with a small skid across the wet pavement. _

_And. The rain kept falling…. water rushed down the streets and into the ditches and city drains. __Splash! _Foot steps, though unheard thought the loudness of the falling rain, still there.

A young man rushed thought the city streets shoving past very few people who were stuck out in this weather too. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him a few people would turn and watch him run until he would vanished around the corner. He could only hear the sound of his own heavy breathing and well, the rain.

Soon it was with in view, the park that had a tiny batch of woods near it, he splashed though a few mud puddles in the parks damp soil, unlike the streets and side walk it was mush, it slowed him a bit, but he kept running his heard throbbing in his chest, but he didn't look back to see if anyone was after him, was there even anyone after him? Maybe not yet but soon there would be..

Finely he slipped into the wood, and still ran until he could not longer see any streets of city lights at all directions around him. He panted and weaved, leaning on a tree he slowly slid and sat now leaning. The trees branches and leaves kept some of the rain off him, he took a few deep breaths and tilted his head back eyes closed.

His shoulder length silver hair was plastered to his face, then a bit more hair hung between his shoulder blades, held back by a band. His entire body was soaked to the bone…his clothes though be ragged helped were better then nothing, but when a small breeze would blow though the trees it would chill him to the bone since he was wet already.

He pulled his knees to his chest and tried to burry his cold arms between the two. And rested his head in his knees and shivered.

A little later he took a deep breath and forced his cold feeling aside as he reached back and took off his back pack, thankful that it was made of a plastic and not fabric was a relief so nothing inside would be wet.

He took out some blank paper and looked around gathering a few of the driest leaves, twigs, and bark he could find. He drew a match from a box also found in his pack and lit it with a strike across its box then lit the paper once it was flaming he carefully lit the small bundle of twigs, and hungrily the fire took to the sticks. He rubbed his hands over the fire and took a few deep breathes and then started to look around and gather more food for the flame. By this time the rain had mostly stopped but still drizzled, but under the trees it was only a _drip_ every now and then off a branch.

He made a stack of fire-food and fed it until it was about a foot tall. Good enough. He next took off his shirt and rang it out the hung it on a near by branch and same with his pants, then dug around into his backpack and slid on a dry wardrobe.

He leaned on the tree again sitting front of the fire, he sighed then sadness shone in his eyes for a moment then he took out a small baggy and broke off a piece of cheese off a wedge, and chewed it slowly holding it in both hands taking small bites much like a small animal might do.

He watched the fire after he finished eating, the flames danced gracefully in the night air, the orangey yellow and the crimson red flames entangled themselves and danced about in a all out war as one color flame tried to out do the other.

He broke his gaze into the fire and rubbed his eyes it wasn't good to stair so long so he tried not to look so closely again, he looked up and scanned the area of the forest, only now did the thought of wild animals run though his mind. He sighed in nervousness as he scanned the area closely. But then sighed, knowing that nothing was there and if he tried to hard to find something he'd just end up scarring himself more.

Finely he opened his dry mouth and spoke only to himself though really. "This is different….but if I work my way though this forest sooner or later I'll end up in another town." he nodded. "I…can take care of myself!" he closed his eyes tightly and chewed on his lip.

After a hour or two he finely slumped back and closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep………

------

Morning rose the sun peeking though the tree branches and leaves, slowly giving light to the darkness under them. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times then reached up rubbing them as he sat up. He looked around him, then noticed his fire was out but now didn't really matter.

He looked to the sky that showed though a few cracks in the roof. There was a sudden shift in the leaves a crashing sound filled the woods. "Wh-!?" he gasped standing up and swiftly looking about, there was the should of twigs and then a yelp of what sounded like pain, near by. "Who is there!?" he called out but could tell the noise was a bit further off maybe. So he took his backpack up and walked towards where he heard the noise. He carefully would stop and scan the surrounding area making sure there were no wild animals around, also the noise had stopped so he had to be careful of where it actually came from and he still had no clue of what it could had been, thus he stayed on guard.

"Hello whose there?" he asked. Finely up ahead he spotted a spot where the sun shone though some broken braches, leaves and twigs covered the forest floor. "Whoa what happened here!?" he gasped eyes wide then looked around then closer at the broken branches, there was-- "Blood!" he gasped then saw a trail though the bushes where something looked like it had gone though. He took a deep breath and tried to look braver then he really was.

"Hello!" he called out putting his hand to his mouth trying to sound louder. A few twigs snapped a bit further in front of him. There was a opening in the woods with a few large stones or boulders, there was also small drops of blood that smear across them. The young man reached and picked up a stick though in a real fight with something id do no damage, but least it made him feel better then nothing at all.

He slowly approached the rocks and took a deep breath and stood tall as took a step around it, griping the branch tightly. "H-Hello?" he asked and turned around the rock. His eyes became wide, it was a boy! A boy around his age?! The boy's eyes also widened. As he pressed his back to the rock like a scared animal caught in a cage with no other place to run!

'Uhg?" the sliver headed boy tilted his head. 'A-are you alright!?" he gasped, this his eyes widened. Wait he could had sworn he saw a boy b-but there was no boy there at all, he stepped back and rubbed his eyes then held the stick towards the creature that now replaced the boy from before!

"Ahg!" he gasped and sweat rolled down his face. It was like a large fox but of Corse it wasn't it was to big! It was standing on all fours and hair spiked out and fangs bared. till finely it stopped and leaned back, and at another glance the boy was back!? What was going on!? The silver headed young man fell to the ground with a thud, his eyes wide in fear maybe? Or was it just his eyes? His body shivered he couldn't stop it!

He looked closer at this odd man in front of him, he had un-naturally red hair bangs then pulled back like his own, yellow eyes, then pointy ears!? And a long black tail that curved around him! His hands were claws!? It appeared he only had 3 or four fingers. But his clothes were that of a humans at the least. "WHAT ARE YOU!?" was the only thing he could mutter then watched the kid look annoyed about to speak but drew back and winced a hand clutching his left shoulder.

"Y-your hurt!" he gasped and stood up on his knees and pushed aside his fear as he swallowed then reached out with his hand. "I-I can help you!" he stated trying to sound calm.

"Grrrr" the red head growled back and bared sharp teeth and hair spiked up like a animals' would! Then the red one winced and panted holding his shoulder tightly. "Don't come any closer!' he hissed. 'uh! You can talk!" he gasped. "What do you think I'm not that uncivilized! don't touch me filth!' the red one hissed once more filled with venom. "Huh!?" he blinked then spoke up. "Let me help you! I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to…." he looked down.

The red head glared at him his pupils thin like cats eyes."……..Who are you….and what year is this?" he asked still panting. "uh? I-I'm Tokashi, t-this is year 2008, why!?" he asked. The red's eyes widened. "2008!" he blinked a few times seemingly startled then went to stand but then eyes widened then gasped and hunched forwards holding his chest tightly. "uh?!" Tokashi gasped jumping up and went to put a hand on his shoulder. "AHHHHHHHH!" the Red gasped and let out a screech of pain then fell limp thankfully Tokashi caught him. "Hey?" he blinked.

He looked to the sky then took a deep breath and carefully set the Red down and leaned him on the boulder. _Gulp. "What are you?"_ Tokashi thought to himself then sighed pushing back his hair and carefully laid him down, on his back and slid off Red's shirt and eyes widened to see the bloody wound. "Whoa what happened to you?!" he swallowed then, took a first aid from his pack and started working then grit his teeth and closed his eyes tightly as he ripped out what looked like a cross between a bullet and a arrow's tip! He laid it on a rock and then tried not to get sick as he cleaned the wound and wrapped it tightly.

-----

Once done he started a fire and soon after that night fell once more….Tokashi held a stick over the fire that had a few skewered pieces of veggies, on them. Onion, peppers, some corn, and other stuff. He also had a few fish cooking also on a stick on the fire, the fish he caught in a small pound only a little bit off from where they were now.

Red's nose twitched as he slowly half opened his eyes and awoke to the smell of something good cooking. "Hey there!" smiled the silver headed boy from before, he sighed and slowly sat up. "wh-" he looked around. "what happened? I- how long was I out?" he asked calmer then before thankfully. Tokashi nodded. "Yeah, and well the rest of the day I recon its about 8:00 now."

"Here!" Tokashi stated and held out two skewers to Red who looked at him unblinking. "Its food! I thought you would be hungry!" he nodded and bit into his own. Red looked at the skewers then took them in his 'hands' and sniffed them a few times then slowly took a small bite and then decided it was safe and continued eating. Unknowing Tokashi watched him from the corners of his eyes.

"S-so what's your name?" Tokashi asked swallowing some fish. "hum?" Red hair looked up at him and then chewed up the fish in his mouth and swallowed then spit a fish rib into the fire. "I'm called Claws." he picked his teeth with the other fish bone he found. "Claws…c-cool, hehe I can see why!" Tokashi smiled. "s-so what are you? I mean…who are you and I don't mean your name!" Tokashi stated trying not to sound to annoying.

"……….." Claws grumbled or maybe it was a low tone growl, but either way he just glared at Tokashi then closed his eyes folding his arms. "Why should I--" he paused then realized his shoulder was bandaged up. He inspected the work then sighed rubbing it slightly then sighed.

"Not much to tell I'm just called 'Claws' I'm not from around here…..if that's how you want to say it." he stated. "Hum?" Tokashi looked more confused then before. Claws rolled his eyes. "I'm a Flox…" he stated "A phlox? You mean like a flower?!" "WHAT!? No you-- Grr….its WHAT I am I'm not a worthless human like you. As if you cant tell!" the red head yelled.

"I-I'm sorry!' Tokashi begged. "humm….As far as not being from here I'm from years later…" he stated. "Y-Years later?! What do you mean?" Tokashi leaned towards him. "uh….." Claws sighed annoyed look on his face. " I'm from year 24,000" he stated bluntly.

……………..a moment of silence, Tokashi's mouth fell open shaped like a '_O_' after a gasp then not knowing what to say he just toppled over. "Kid?" Claws reached out and poked him….


	2. Chapter 2

Yin-Yang

Chapter,2,The Red Flox

"I'm not giving you CPR so get up…..idiot.." Claws grumbled with a huff and rolled his eyes.

"I'm up!" he sat up rubbing his head. "S-sorry I thought you said--" "I did." Claws interrupted and tossed his skewer Into the fire that seemed to gobble it up.

"AH HOW!?" Tokashi yelled surprising Claws. "Rule….where I came from, anyone finds out about this 'traveling' outside there……dies." Claws looked at him with a vile glare. The silver kid's eyes widened. "Uhg…" he swallowed the lump in his thought. Claws closed his eyes and leaned back taking a drink of water out of his cup, Tokashi stair off into space.

"But I helped you!" he gasped. 'hum.." Claws just shook his head. "AHG!" Tokashi yelled and then clinched his fists and closed his eyes tightly. "hum.." Claws shook his head. "but you have to forget, I wont kill you, but even if you do tell anyone, think they wont call you insane, hehe." Claws snickered with a fang poking out his mouth.

"Yeah…but I have no one to tell anyways." Tokashi looked down and watched the fire having its war again but this time there were also blue flames, the red and yellow seemed more violent and the blue seemed as if it were trying to make peace with the warring sides. Claws silently fallowed Tokashi's gaze then looked to him once more. 'Fire its hypnotic, and mesmerizing but surprisingly so harmful….like a few people I know." Claws stated blankly then sighed. "Tell me kid how did you get out here?, less it's a trend here to go live out in the woods, least like your doing."

Tokashi looked to the odd boy then nodded. "I have a name ya know it…." he then took a drink and a deep breath, "I ran away….from home" he stated. "Wont your parents miss you?" "Nah I'm 17 time I start living and stuff on my own and plus I doubt they even noticed I'm gone yet!" he stated. "humm…." Claws looked at him then leaned back, with out a word and looked up.

"Well……I'm 18..." Claws smirked Tokashi looked at him dumbly. That was the first time he'd seem Claws try and be so sarcastic. "humm…" "Ah well least I'm not a flower." Tokashi stuck his turn out at him. "Toshay"…

Tokashi's eyes widened as he jumped up hand clutching his shirt over his heart, tightly. "Claws!" "Uh?" "Claws I swear I'll leave you alone b-but, PLEASE could you take me back with you?! Then I promise I'll never bother you again!" Tokashi yelled. "uhg?!" Claws blinked then gritted his teeth. "You have no idea what you are saying, what if you can never return here!" He snapped. "No one will miss me!" Tokashi yelled back then clinched his fists tighter in his shirt then let them fall to his side. "PLEASE!" he almost looked like he was going to cry was he mad? Or sad? Claws couldn't decide but reckoned Tokashi looked both right now.

"Its dangerous, there are creatures that would want to even eat you…" he smirked. "And you swear to not bother me again?' he glared. "Yes!" Tokashi razed his hand and nodded then plopped back down and watched the Red head sigh and rub his temples and his tail flicked back and forth. "Hum, what about you Claws how many Floxes are there?" Tokashi asked with a warm smile. "I thought you said you would leave me alone!" Claws hissed then turned over back towards Tokashi as he laid arm folded under his head and tail curved around him. His red hair shifted in the light breeze.

"uhg?!" Tokashi gasped surprised by his reaction then looked down disappointedly then also turned over his back now facing Claws and used his backpack as a pillow. "…………" he couldn't sleep and just laid there wondering if Claws was asleep and why was he upset? Finely Claws' voice broke the silence. "None…….." he stated bluntly. "uh?" Tokashi turned towards him though Claws still had his back to him, "How many Floxes….you asked……?" "Yea?" Tokashi's eyes widened. "there…..are no more." Claws stated. Tokashi's heart sank. "Claws I-"

"just go to bed, don't worry about it….its not your problem…" he stated quietly then stopped and curled up.

Tokashi watched him then laid back down. "That means he's the LAST of his kind?…hum….I can only imagine how he feels, maybe that's why he's so mad? He's actually sad?" Tokashi thought in his mind then sighed as he slowly closed his eyes and drifted away, into slumber.

-------

The next morning he with silver hair was awoken by the sound of birds chirping happily in the sun light that did shine thought the trees. "Uhhhhmmmmmmm…….." he yawned and stretched his arms out then up over his head. "Good morning!" he laughed with a smile then turned to Claws. "uhg!?" wait there was no Claws! He was gone!? "Oh no!" he gasped just knowing he was ditched! "Darn it!" he yelled, standing. "your loud…" Claws stated from over yonder. "Hey there!" Tokashi scratched his head sweat roped, a bit embarrassed.

"What ca' doing?" he asked fallowing Claws over to a clear spot on the forest floor, where is was just dirt. "uh!" he looked amazed to see a sort of large glyph drawn in the dirt. "So you're the one making crop circles!" he laughed, Claws just glared at him. "K-kidding!" he waved his hands about.

"it's the key to getting to the 'future' for you, but home for me.' he stated plainly. "How douse it work?" he tilted his head. 'it's a glyph." he stated. "Huh?" "guh….people in this era really are lame…" he grumbled. "A glyph is a form of a seal or maybe a drawing, of circles and a design."

"But this one hear triggers my ability to travel to my time OR the past but not my future, this power works only on a full moon, like right now." Claws stated. "Wait…why not your future? And its not a full moon right now its day time!" he stated looking towards the sun. "……" Claws glared at him. "Try and figure it out yourself." he snapped and picked up a stick and finished drawing.

"……."

Takashi sighed and packed his backpack once more. Then stood and took a deep breath looking out over the landscape he could see, though most of it consisted of trees and ferns. Claws watched him once done then pretended not to be watching as Tokashi closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"You want to be left behind?" the Flox called over and Tokashi swiftly shook his head and rushed over. "Hey Claws, you know before when we first met, how did you get hurt?" he asked and took the odd weapon that he took out of Claws, out of his pack and handed it to him . "hum.." Claws sighed. "I was being chased…" he shook his head, Tokashi didn't really buy that but what could he do really? He wanted Claws to let him travel with him. And as far as seeing a monster before Tokashi also shoved that aside sure it was just his eyes and adriline, playing tricks on him.

Claws stood in the middle of the glyph he'd drawn and took a deep breath, his eyes turned a glowing yellow and held out his now glowing claws that seemed to be ablaze in some kind of unburying aura. That matched the color of his eyes. "Wow!" Tokashi watched in amazement.

The Flox slid down one knee and pressed his hands to the ground. "GET over here!" he yelled at the kid, who hurried over and stood next to him. The drawing started to glow the gold color and Tokashi swallowed and tightly closed his eyes. "Open…" Claws stood back up and then the drawing stopped glowing. "Uhg? D-did it not work!?" Tokashi gasped. Claws' eyes narrowed. And his fists clinched. "We are here." he stated blankly.

"Huh!? Wait really? Are you sure? There was no flashing, or sonic zooms or anything?" Tokashi stated. "and every thing looks the same!"

"We ARE here………" Claws glared at him dumbly. And mumbled something. "Hehe…." Tokashi smiled.

"Hey just be lucky that in the future that where you were standing didn't become a ocean or something, Claws smirked folding his arms with a nod. Then looked to the kid and sighed watching him. "Y-yeah…" Tokashi looked around. "So wait- what now!?" he gasped. And started to walk around and looked about nothing seemed to had changed, trees looked like well trees least they weren't paper, Tokashi thought and made a face. Then sighed. "where do we go now?" he turned towards Claws and took a step towards the man but suddenly his eyes widened.

"Hum?" Claws looked him over then saw him looked surprised. 'What's wrong?" the Flox asked. Then darted towards Tokashi and extended a arm catching him before he fell! "Tokashi!" he called but the kid said nothing his eyes closed. "Darn it!" he growled then took a deep breath and rolling his eyes AND against better judgment he lifted him onto his back and carefully carried him. "Darn brat…."

He made his way carefully though the forest twigs snapping under his feet. Then took a deep breath of relief as he stepped out of the forest and looked upon a small shack/tree house/home. He scanned the area and then yelled. "I'm Back!"


End file.
